Some conventional electric machines include a stator assembly disposed around a rotor assembly. Some stator assemblies include a plurality of conductors positioned within a stator core. During operation of some electric machines, a current flows through the at least some of the conductors. In order to prevent potential short circuit events and or grounding incidents, some conventional configurations for stator assemblies require multiple insulation layers between and amongst the conductors. Moreover, during operation of some electric machines, heat energy can be generated by both the stator assembly and the rotor assembly, as well as some other components of the electric machine. The increase in heat energy produced by some elements of the electric machine can lead to inefficient machine operations.